Past Time
by konan blue girl fan
Summary: Sakura and Naruto find themselves twenty years into the past. What to do?
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes slowly. His body was sore, and he lay staring at the hospital ceiling. All he could remember was a large sword about to run its way through Sakura and Naruto. Without thinking, he pushed them off to the side, out of harms way.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!"

Kakashi turned his head to see Naruto and Sakura standing over the bed.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked. She was concerned for him; he was in such a bad condition.

"I'm fine," he said. "How about you go and get some rest? Knowing you guys, you were probably here for a while."

"O.K., but you're sure you're fine?" asked Naruto.

"Positive." said Kakashi.

"Well then, guess we'll see you later. Come on, Sakura, let's get some Ramen."

After they were gone, Kakashi was left in the quite dark room to get some rest…or so he hoped. "Hey, Kakashi!" This time, it was Asuma and Kurenai.

"It's nice to see you again, Kakashi." Kurenai said. "How do you feel?"

"Well, first off, it's only been about a week since we've seen each other." He guessed it to be about a week, at least. He had no clue. "So I don't get why you're acting as if it's been years." Kakashi retorted.

Kurenai gave him a pathetic laugh. He was so much different with them than with his students.

Kakashi spoke. "My arm is broken, my chest is sore. I've sprained my ankle. I feel like I'm going to be sick, and the room is spinning. Why is it spinning? I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be."

Asuma and Kurenai laughed at his last remark. Asuma added in, "You should rest if you feel so bad,"

"I'm _trying_, but people keep bursting in to see how I'm doing!" He glared at Asuma. Kurenai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Kakashi continued. "And I'm to sore to fall asleep. Why is the room still spinning?"

Asuma shrugged. "Well, we'll leave if you want us to, Freckles." Freckles! Kakashi hadn't heard anyone call him that in a long time. He missed it; it made him feel happier.

"Freckles?" Kakashi voiced his question aloud. "Haven't heard that in awhile."

"Yeah, well…I was thinking about it last night when Kurenai and I were watching some old videos. The 4th Hokage kept calling you Freckles so…I thought—" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"It's OK. I don't mind."

"Well, then, I guess we should go. Bye," Kurenai was multitasking: speaking while dragging Asuma behind her out the door.

* * *

**Ramen Shop**

"I hope Sensei is alright." Sakura said. "He seemed to be looking…well…what's the word?"

"Worn out," Naruto answered while slurping up a mouthful of his ramen.

Sakura peered up at Naruto and sighed. "Ya, worn out and used again and again until you have to throw it out and get a new one…just like my dress," Sakura gestured towards her outfit. "It's starting to wear out. Want to go shopping with me, Naruto?"

"No way. I'm a boy and boys 'shop' for things like Kuni and shirikun. And food." Naruto stopped talking to have a bite of ramen. Sakura looked sad again.

"So…wanna go shopping?"

"Fine."

"We need to go to my house and get money. And clear out my closet."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Sakura's House**

Sakura's room was white. There was a bed in the upper left corner and a wardrobe at the foot of the bed. The desk at the front of the room was laden with scrolls and kunis. A few feet away was a mirror. _Why do girls always have to look at themselves?_ Naruto thought. _I mean, really._

Naruto spent the rest of the afternoon helping Sakura clean out her closet, getting rid of her old clothes and such. He also tried to keep her mind of Kakashi, since she was still concerned. To tell the truth, he was too. Kakashi didn't look very well, and they were worried for their sensei.

**A/N: This is my first story, so please don't be to mean when reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was short…it's just that I write during school, so I have to make sure my teachers don't see that I'm not paying attention. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises. WARNING: If you don't follow this chapter, scroll to the bottom and read the note.**

Naruto and Sakura were bored, and soon they found themselves wandering at the Training Grounds. It was a beautiful day for training—the sun was shining and radiant, and the wind was blowing just enough so the two could stay cool. They worked on jutsus, target practice, and hand-to-hand combat.

"Nice one, Sakura-san."

"Not bad yourself, Naruto-'san'."

CRACK! BOOM!

"Was that _lightening_?"

Sakura's mind spun in circles. "N-no, couldn't be. There's not a cloud in the sky!" She tried to shake off the fact that she had just heard thunder and saw a bolt of lightening.

BOOM!

The young ninjas covered their ears from the booming thunder. The sky was still clear of any clouds, but lightening flickered across the horizon anyway. The eyes of both closed tight.

After about 30 seconds with no sound, Naruto and Sakura opened their eyes again. Naruto screamed. "Where the _heck_ are we?"

"Chill, Naruto! We're in a tree." Sakura retorted.

Naruto stuttered, "Wha…how…when did we climb up here?" Sakura's mind was still tumbling. She admitted the strangeness of the situation…how could two people forget climbing into a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm? Wait—the storm!

"The thunderstorm, what happened to the thunderstorm?"

"How should I know?" Naruto stubbornly replied. He was still trying to figure out how they got into the tree. _Let's see, Sakura and I were standing by that post, which id twenty feet that way, and we're about fifteen feet above the ground…Ah! My head hurts._

Finally, after Sakura figured she had a reasonable explanation, she spoke up. "I think we should go home and get some rest. Apparently, Kakashi-sensei wasn't the only one who got hurt on that mission." She didn't remember getting hit on the head, but it seemed the only possible way to explain why they'd forgotten about the whole 'tree' thing. _That's it. Naruto and I got hit in the head during the mission, and that's why we can't remember._

They climbed out of the tree and walked side-by-side into town. Neither one of them had their bearings about the whole situation, and neither really wanted to know. Besides, they both had different opinions about it anyway. Sakura's eyes scanned the streets. What? The Ino's family's flower shop was missing! In it's place was an odd looking aparment complex. _Did they really get it up that fast? _Suddenly, they both noticed that every building on the street had been replaced, most with homey-looking buildings. There was even a police station—a small one, but an unexplainably-materialized one nonetheless.

Sakura felt uneasy. It seemed like the only building that hadn't been "replaced" was the Hokage's Tower. "I think we should just make a quick stop at the Hokage's office. Just for a minute." Naruto just nodded. No words would escape from his sullen lips.

* * *

**The Hokage's Tower**

Sakura peered around nervously. "I don't recognize _any_ of these people, do you?"

Naruto was confused. "Umm, well, that one…wait, no…oh, that's—nope, not them either. Maybe these people are from a different country? Just visiting?"

"ALL of them? On the same day?"

"Hey, it's possible."

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "May I help you?" Whipping around, the two saw a tall redheaded woman, whose eyes were as green as the sea and had eyes brighter than the sun.

"Yes, actually. We're looking for the Hokage's office." Sakura stammered.

"Oh, right. Top floor, first door to your right." She replied.

"Thank-you," said Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

Walking up the stairs, Sakura couldn't get her mind of the redhead. She was so unfamiliar! And, even going by Naruto's theory, if the lady was from another country, she wouldn't have known where to find the Hokage. _Knock, knock._

"Come in," said an old man's voice. They obeyed, entering without a sound. To their surprise, in the room was the Third Hokage. "May I help you? He asked. Sakura didn't know what to say. Finally, her tongue found words.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Naruto. Uh…I'm a little confused. Tsunade is the Hokage…isn't she? Why the sudden renovation on all of the streets? Is it even possible to build that fast?"

The Hokage was puzzled. "What are your last names?"

"Haruno, and this is—" Sakura was cut off.

"_I'm_ Naruto Uzimaki!" he said proudly.

"Uzimkai, Uzimaki. Ah, you must be related to Kushina."

Sakura took a mental step forward. "Yes, actually. What is today's date?"

The Hokage cocked his head, but pressed on. "Today is October 6th, 1986." He didn't catch on. Neither did Naruto. Sakura started to pace, and the Hokage could've sworn she'd wear out the floor before the day was done.

Finally, the Haruno girl grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and dragged him to the corner of the room. He didn't go to easily, the Hokage noted, but Sakura was whispering something special, because after she'd said it, his face lit up in the strangest possible way.

Sakura began. "I'm sorry to put this on you, Lord Hokage. But…it seems we're in some trouble. We need your help getting home."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto cut in. "We're from the _future_, which means _you_ are in the past."

Sakura finished. "And we don't exactly know how to get back."

The Hokage spent several moments pondering the turn of events in the pair's life. "Hmm. I've read of such occurrences as this, but I never thought I'd live to see one. You say you came here after a thunderstorm? That was your 'portal'. I'll look up on it and see what I can do."

Naruto rocked on his feet. "Thank-you. But, are we supposed to tell anyone? Or do we keep this to ourselves?"

Sakura shot him her signature look. "What do you _think,_ idiot? Of _course_ we'll keep this to ourselves!" How stupid he was sometimes… The Hokage agreed to keep their predicament a secret.

Sakura smiled, and then lowered her tone. "There's one last problem. Where are we going to stay? I'm sure this'll take awhile." Hmm, the Hokage hadn't thought of that.

Naruto's face dropped. "No, wait! What'll we eat? We'll starve!!!" A knock on the door interrupted his yell.

"Come in," called the Hokage.

"Hello, Lord Hokage." Said a tall man as he strode into the room. Sakura's mouth hung open, and she had to remind herself to close it. That man—he looked just like…Kakashi-sensei! His hair was a spiky silver color, and he shared Kakashi's dark onyx eyes. Plus the mask, which cannot be forgotten. But, wait. His forehead protector was funny. It was placed so that you could see both eyes. Odd. He looked sort-of like a jonin, but Naruto couldn't be sure.

"Ah, Sakumo, I believe the mission went well?"

"Hai," came his reply.

"Naruto, Sakura, _this_ is Hatake Sakumo. He is a jonin here in Konoha, and a very skilled ninja at that." The Hokage's voice boomed proudly though the room.

Sakura stared at him, doing a full-body scan of the ninja. _Man, do all of the Hatakes look the same? He could be Kakashi's twin!_

"Sakumo, Sakura and Naruto need a place to stay while they're on a mission." The Hokage partially lied. Well, they were on a mission to get home. "There's no telling when they'll go home. So, would you mind housing them for me? Just until we can get them home." Sakumo looked down at the two teens in front of him.

"I don't mind if they stay…but what about Kimi? She's not easy to convince." He noted. "Plus, Keki isn't to good with strangers." The Hokage nodded knowingly, and offered some advice.

"Yes, well just try your best. I know that once she sees these two she won't be able to say no."

* * *

**The Hokage Household**

"So…" Sakumo began. "Do you guys like dogs?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure do—we're around dogs a lot. Our sensei has seven." She could remember the first time she'd ever met Pakkun. _Who teaches their dog to talk?_

"Ah, here we are. Home, sweet home." Said the Hatake.

_Bark! Bark! Grrr…_ "Down, girl! It's OK. They're friends." He gestured towards the dog in front of them. "Naruto, Sakura…this is Keki. She's not really friendly." He peered back at them. Sakura was shaking in her knees, hiding behind Naruto, who was taking cover behind a large tree. "Oh. She's harmless, really."

_I wish I could speak the truth…_

"Kimi, I'm home! And I…I brought guests." A woman walked into the room, and her figure gave away her age. She was probably in her late twenties, and looking the part. Her long white hair was turned up and curly at the bottom, and she wore an ANBU outfit.

"Hello, there. My name is Kimi."

"Hi, I'm Sakura. This is Naruto." She pointed at the blonde idiot who was looking at photos.

"Hey," Naruto shouted over. "Do you have a son?"

"Yes, we do. His name is Kakashi. She pointed to a photo. There was Sakumo and Kimi standing together, and in front of them was a little boy with silver hair and a mask. That's him, all right. "He's almost eight."

Sakura giggled. _So _that's _what sensei looked like as a kid!_

"Mother, Father! Guess what happened today?" a small voice called out from between stairway banisters. Out came little Kakashi. He peered out at Sakura and Naruto. "Um…never mind, I'll be in my room for awhile."

Kimi smiled. "Sorry about that. He's a little shy."

Sakumo figured _it was time._ "Oh, by the way. Sakura and Naruto need a place to stay, so I said they could sleep here. Is that alright?" He hoped the children's appearance was enough to convince his wife.

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Thanks, honey. Now, let me show you where you'll stay." Sakumo led them upstairs to a sun-lit room at the end of the hall. "Here we are. Your room." The room was small, but it held all the basics: a dresser, a bed, a window and a desk. "I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll have to fight over the bed."

Sakura waved off his apology. "No, its perfect."

Naruto nodded. "Yah. We'll be fine." With that, Sakumo left and the two ninjas actually started to fight over the bed.

**A/N: Just to clear things up, in this story Naruto and Sakura are 16 and Kakashi is 29. When they go to the past, Kakashi is 7 and Sakumo is 31. Please review...and I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
